thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinnie's Vicious Deed
Vinnie's Vicious Deed is the first episode of Railway Show Engines. Plot One day on the Island of Sodor, an engine came rushing across the Vicarstown Bridge, he was big, blue and had a very mean-looking face, Hiro was taking a goods train to the Mainland as Vinnie raced past him whistling loudly. Hiro was surprised. "Wait a minute, is that the engine who won in the strength competition in the Great Railway Show?" Hiro thought, then he remembered. "Oh no, it is! He's come to Sodor, I must tell the others when I get back." and Hiro chuffed faster over the bridge so he could get to Sodor quickly. Vinnie was puffing through the countryside, he blew his whistle loudly, startling a farmer nearby in his field. "Hey!" he shouted. "No need for you to blow your whistle that loud." Vinnie just scoffed, and went on his way. Vinnie was approaching Vicarstown, Thomas was there, he was pulling the Local, then he heard the whistle, he recognised that whistle and his appearance. "What!" Thomas exclaimed. "B-But... it can't be! Vinnie?!" Vinnie had just rolled up beside the platform, he saw Thomas and smirked. "Oh, well look who it is!" he huffed, "That little blue puffball who tried to stop me from getting that short boxy train, or whoever he was." Thomas was cross. "You could've ended up having Philip left there, if it weren't for your bully-ish behaviour. Vinnie snarled. "Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it!" he huffed heavily. "Make sure you don't go near any of my friends, especially Philip." he steamed bravely. "Thomas!" cried Annie, "but how can you-" "I have no time to talk, Annie." puffed Thomas. "I have to deal with him." Vinnie was cross. "Him?!" he exclaimed, "Who are you calling... 'Him'!!" Thomas shivered a little. "N-No one." he stammered. "Good!" growled Vinnie, "or you're gonna be my next victim to push into a turntable!" "Anyway," Thomas began, "why are you even here?" "You're Fat Hatt sent me here." Vinnie explained. Thomas was surprised. "It's Sir Topham Hatt to you!" he said crossly. "Well, whatever." huffed Vinnie, "but I can't stop to talk to little puffballs like you! I have work to do." and Vinnie whistled away. "Thomas, are you sure you can stop a very big mean engine like Vinnie by getting close to your friends?" asked Annie. "You're only small," added Clarabel, "but that engine is big, probably bigger then... don't know, Murdoch!" "I know him back from when I was at the Great Railway Show." Thomas puffed. "When the railway show was being held, the ferry with all the railway show engines stopped at the docks by accident, and when they got back on after realising they had stopped at the wrong place, I asked one of the railway show engines if they were going, but Vinnie came and bumped me out of the way. Later, at the railway show, he was chasing Philip around the railway show and then Vinnie pushed the little boxcab and he was right infront of a turntable, Vinnie was about to push him in, then me and Ashima, the engine who got lost here, tried pulling him out the way, but luckily, the signalman changed the points, the coupling snapped and Vinnie ran off the tracks and into an electric pylon!" "Electric pylon!" Annie and Clarabel exclaimed in unison. "Did he get an electric shock?" asked Clarabel. "Well, luckily no, but it looks as if he was pulled out of there by the time the railway show ended." puffed Thomas. "Though, I do remember Ashima." said Annie. "Beautifully painted, dear." added Clarabel. "I know." groaned Thomas, "but I can't stop now, I have to get back to the sheds." and Thomas puffed away. Meanwhile, Vinnie was puffing through the Sodor countryside. "Huh!" he snorted, "Look at this junk! Green everywhere!" Vinnie raced around Knapford Bend ignoring the "Go Slow" sign, the workmen were cross. "Hey, you silly engine!" one shouted. "You're meant to go slow!" another said. "Slow! Slow! Whatever!" Vinnie huffed. The workmen's jaws dropped. "That's probably the rudest engine I've met!" one remarked. "Indeed." agreed another. Vinnie was puffing across the Sodor Suspension Bridge, he rumbled over the bridge, though due to his heavy weight, one of the bolts came loose and fell right into the ravine below, this meant trouble. Vinnie was approaching Wellsworth where Edward and Geoffrey were, they were both delivering passengers when they heard the loud whistle. "Get outta the way, shorties!" Vinnie rudely said and he blew his whistle loudly, startling the stationmaster. "Hey!" he said, but Vinnie scoffed and chuffed into the distance. Edward was shocked. "Oh my, that is rude!" he huffed. "Indeed," agreed Geoffrey, "I've never seen an engine as rude as that." Then Edward thought. "Wait a minute," he thought, "is that the engine that Thomas was telling me about when he went to the Great Railway Show?" Edward pondered. "Search me." muttered Geoffrey. "Thomas said about a big, blue engine who had a very tough demeanour and was rude to nearly everyone, he bumped him out the way when the ferry accidentally stopped at the docks and at the railway show, he even tried pushing Philip into a turntable, but Thomas was able to stop him, with a friend of his, don't know who." "I've heard engines talking about him, too." commented Geoffrey. "Why would the Fat Controller send him here, if he is such a rude engine, I mean, he was at the railway show?" "I don't know, Geoffrey." sighed Edward. "But he's probably up to trouble." Vinnie was now approaching Gordon's Hill. "Ha! This hill ain't steep for me!" he huffed. "I can get over it, just watch me!" Henry was puffing over the other side with a goods train, when he saw Vinnie, he gasped. "Oh no." Henry gasped, "it's that engine who was competing in the strength competition in the Great Railway Show!" he said, "he's on Sodor too? He's rude, he's going to cause trouble." Vinnie saw Henry. "Oh look, it's that green engine who lost in the strength competition at the railway show!" he snickered. Henry tried to be brave. "Where are you going?" he asked sternly. "Duh! On my way to Knapmouth Yard... or whatever it's called!" Vinnie remarked. Henry gasped, he knew Vinnie was rude to Philip at the railway show, chasing him around the yard. "You're not going no where near the boxcab." Henry huffed. "Oh, really? Why's that?!" Vinnie answered, rudely. "Because you dare chase him around the yard, or I'll get the Fat... Uh, I mean, Sir Topham Hatt!" Henry steamed. "Ha! You're not strong enough to pull all that, especially if you lost at the railway show, weakling!" and Vinnie laughed menacingly as he chuffed away. Henry was speechless. Vinnie arrived at Knapford Yards, he saw Stanley, Charlie and Stafford there, but no sign of Philip. He growled. "Where is that silly little box?" he asked. "Huh, what box?" asked Stafford, "and who are you?" Vinnie snarled. "I am from North America, and I was sent here by your Fat Controller..." Stafford was shocked. "Sir Topham Hatt to you!" he boomed, crossly. "Well, whatever!" Vinnie huffed. "I wanna find that box, if 'ya know what I mean." "Do you mean, Philip?" Stafford asked. "Yeah, him." said Vinnie. "Be and him have gotta talk!" "Wait a minute." said Stafford, eying the big engine. "I've been hearing that you were being rude to Philip on the Mainland during the Great Railway Show." he said. "And how do you know!" Vinnie asked. "Thomas told me this, you were chasing him around the railway show yard and plus, trying to push him into a turntable? You need to stop being bullies to little ones." Stafford said. "Yeah, whatever!" Vinnie retorted, and he growled menacingly. Stafford shivered. "D-Do you want me to... tell you, where Philip is?" he asked, frightened. "Yes, please!" shouted Vinnie and he laughed menacingly. "H-He's... at the yard besides Knapford station." Stafford said. "W-What!" Vinnie asked. "So he's not here?!" "N-No." Stafford stuttered. Vinnie growled. "Huh! I'll find him, then I'll have my revenge." "Revenge?!" Stafford exclaimed. Vinnie pushed Stanley's trucks out of the way. "Can't you get your silly cars moving outta the way, Silver Puffer?!" Vinnie scowled. Stanley was offended. "Silver Steam?!" he exclaimed. "That's not very nice." Then Vinnie saw Charlie. "Oh, hello there, shrimp." Vinnie growled. Charlie thought he was being funny. "Oh, hello... Uh, pie!" he said and he started laughing. Vinnie was so cross, he bumped Charlie, who suddenly went pale. "You... dare!!!" Vinnie boomed. "S-Sorry..." Charlie stammered, shivering as if he was about to jump off the tracks. "Now, outta the way, shorties!" Vinnie remarked. "I have a box to deal with!" "Philip!" Stafford exclaimed. Vinnie chuffed out of Knapford Yard, smirking to himself. Vinnie puffed into Knapford Station, he saw Toby who was picking up workmen to take them to the Ffarquhar Quarry. Vinnie whistled loudly as he steamed in. "Hello, teapot!" Vinnie rudely said. Toby was offended, and cross. "I beg your pardon?" he exclaimed. "Yeah... whatever!" Vinnie retorted. "Now, where is that box?!" "What box?" Toby asked. "You know, Philly, or whatever his name is." Vinnie huffed. "You mean, Philip?" Toby said. "Yeah him, have you seen him?" Vinnie asked, sharply. "Yes, he's over there in the yard, but why do you want him?" Toby asked. "'Cos, he's my victim!" Vinnie evilly replied. "Victim?!" Toby exclaimed. "Now let's not be to hasty." the tram engine said. "Yeah... whatever!" Vinnie huffed. "Say that again!" his driver snapped. "Sorry, cool yourself!" Vinnie hissed. "Thank you, teapot, now I can get to him! Besides, your coach looks very old-fashioned!" Henrietta was shocked. "I beg your pardon." she said. "Shut up!" Vinnie snarled as he went over to the yard smirking. "Old-fashioned? Who does he think he's talking to?" snapped Henrietta. "Keep your cool, Henrietta." said Toby. "He offended me, by calling me Teapot. Diesel 10 used to call me that." "You can say that again." Henrietta retorted. "But, they both seem alike." said Toby, "Is Vinnie working for Diesel 10 do you think, Henrietta?" the tram engine asked. "Don't know." muttered Henrietta. "Alright." said Toby and he chuffed away to the quarry. Vinnie was looking in the yard beside Knapford for Philip. "Hello, shrimp! It's me, now wherever your hiding, reveal yourself!" Vinnie huffed. Philip was shunting trucks next to the siding where Judy and Jerome had been for years. He saw Vinnie and gasped. "O-Oh no!" Philip gasped. "It's Vinnie! He's going to get me again!" Philip panicked and hid behind his train of trucks. Vinnie looked all over. "Mmm, what if he's behind those cars." Vinnie thought, so he looked for himself. "O-oh no..." Philip stammered, sweating as ever. Vinnie saw a lamp. "That's got to be him!" he thought, and he laughed again. "No!" Philip cried, but his cry was loud enough for Vinnie to hear. "There you are, shortie!" Vinnie said. Philip shivered. "Uh, hello Vinnie." he said, trying to avoid being worried. What brings you here?" "Well, Sir Topham Fat, or whoever he is sent me here." Vinnie explained. "Oh, uh okay." Philip said. "But I don't think you're supposed to be working here." the little boxcab said. "I'm not!" said Vinnie, "I'm here to get revenge on you!" he smirked. "M-Me!" Philip stammered. "Yeah, you!" Vinnie replied. "My all-time, worst enemy." "Worst enemy?!" Philip exclaimed, Vinnie growled and bumped Philip a little. "Do you ever listen?!" Vinnie growled. "S-Sorry..." Philip stammered. "Well, you need to learn about your own arch-nemesis!" Vinnie huffed. "N-Nemesis?!" Philip exclaimed, starting to think it was quite funny. Vinnie was furious, he bumped Philip back much harder until he hit the buffers. "Hey!" Philip cried. "Shut it, you!" Vinnie growled. "Now get here!" Vinnie began moving, whilst Philip raced away in terror. Vinnie chased Philip around the yard, but stopped eventually, once the boxcab was out of sight. Vinnie smirked. "Ha ha ha! That's done it!" he said, laughing menacingly. "Now, I'll go back to that yard where those silly little shunters are." and Vinnie steamed away. Vinnie whistled loudly as he chuffed along the line, Harvey was busy lifting up some twigs and branches that had came off some trees beside the track. Then Vinnie raced by, causing Harvey to get dizzy and plus drop the branches. Harvey was surprised. "Hey, watch out!" he cried. Vinnie just rolled his eyes as he continued on his way. Meanwhile, back at Knapford, the engines were complaining about Vinnie. "He said he was going to push me into a turntable like he did with Philip at the railway show." explained Thomas. "He said I was a weakling, just because I lost in the strength competition at the railway show." groaned Henry. "He called me a 'Silver Puffer'" wheeshed Stanley. "He offended me by calling me 'teapot'" said Toby. "And he called Henrietta old-fashioned." "What about you, Philip?" Thomas asked. "He said I was his worst enemy and arch-nenemis, or whatever it is." Philip said. "Arch-nemesis." corrected Henry. "Yes, nemesis." Stanley corrected. "Well, yes." Philip muttered, the Fat Controller was in his office writing on a notebook. He saw his engines parked in the station. "I wonder what's going on." the Fat Controller said to himself and he went out of his office. "What are you all doing here?" the Fat Controller asked. "You all have work to do." "But sir," Thomas began, "There is a-" "Don't let me hear your excuses, Thomas!" the Fat Controller boomed. "Now all of you get back to work." "Yes sir." sighed the engines and they went back to work. Then Hiro chuffed in, after taking his train to the Mainland. "Guys, Vinnie's here!" he cried. "We know." sighed Thomas. "And we have to get back to work." "Oh, right." Hiro puffed as he steamed away. Later on, Thomas was pulling the local again. He steamed into Kellsthorpe Road, he wasn't happy at all. "That Vinnie's causing trouble for the railway." Thomas puffed, "I tried telling the Fat Controller, but he wouldn't listen to me. Just what can I do to get Vinnie sent away permanently?" "Perhaps you could tell the Fat Controller again, Thomas." suggested Clarabel. "No, Clarabel," said Annie, "we are doing the local." "Okay, dear." Clarabel replied. As the guard blew the whistle, Thomas was still thinking about how to send Vinnie away from Sodor. "Vinnie's like the exact same as Diesel 10." he puffed. "And I highly doubt they'll know each other, but Diesel 10 is currently at the smelter's, so I can't ask him. Who is good at fooling bullies." Then Thomas had an idea. "I know, Donald and Douglas!" he thought. "Donald and Douglas?!" Annie exclaimed. "But why them?" Clarabel asked. "They're twins and they have fooled bullies once before." Thomas puffed. "That's more Bill and Ben then Donald and Douglas." chuckled Annie. "Yes, indeed." agreed Clarabel. "You two, it's not funny." Thomas said. "Donald and Douglas can do it, not just Bill and Ben." "Well, alright Thomas." Annie and Clarabel said in unison. Meanwhile, Donald and Douglas were at Tidmouth pulling passenger trains. "Donald!" Thomas exclaimed. "Aye, hello Thomas." said Donald, "whut ar' you doin'?" "Donald, have you seen a big blue engine with a mean-looking face?" Thomas asked. "Aye, I hav'" Donald wheeshed. "I saw 'im before when I was taking a goods train 'ta Vicarstown." "Me too." Douglas puffed. "Well, you know how to deal with bullies, don't you?" Thomas asked. "Aye, we do indeed." Donald chuckled, "we can tease 'em like what Bill and Ben do." "Indeed." added Douglas. "Well, would it be okay if you could do the same to Vinnie?" Thomas asked. Donald and Douglas were surprised. "Tease an engine who's tough and big as us?" Donald exclaimed. "We can't do it to a bully like him." added Douglas. "But couldn't you at least, try?" Thomas asked. Donald and Douglas weren't sure. "What'd ya say Douggie?" Donald asked. "Well, Thomas is right Donal', I'd say we can give it a go." "Okay." muttered Donald. Thomas was pleased. "Great." the blue E2 puffed. "Well, where is he?" Donald asked. "He's heading for Knapford Yard." Thomas said. "Aye, let's get going then shall we?" puffed Donald. "Right with 'ya, Donal'" replied Douglas and the two twins set off. Vinnie however had still not arrived, he was passing through Crovan's Gate where he saw Rheneas waiting for Gordon to come with the express. Vinnie laughed when he saw him. "Ha! Look at you!" Vinnie burst out. "You're the smallest engine I've seen, smaller then the box." Rheneas was offended. "Don't you have any manners?" the old engine asked. "Manners?!" Vinnie explained. "Course I do." "Well, you're not using them." steamed Rheneas. "Shut up!" Vinnie spluttered, and he steamed away. "Well, rattle my rods." steamed Rheneas. "He's got to be the rudest engine I've met." Vinnie arrived at Knapford Yards, where he saw Stanley, Stafford and Charlie busy at work. "So then you silly little punks, let's get to work shall we?" The three engines didn't reply. In fact, they wouldn't communicate with Vinnie at all, they were too frightened. "Oh, get over with it!" Vinnie scowled. "I have work to do, and you're just sayin' nuttin'?" Stafford bravely spoke up. "You ain't gonna... be rude to us, will you?" he asked shivering. "Of course. Well... dunno." puffed Vinnie. Donald and Douglas however chuffed up behind Vinnie. Stanley saw them and chuckled a little. Vinnie heard him. "What are you snickering at?!" he asked. "N-Nothing..." Stanley said, trying not to chuckle. "Right then, Douggie." Donald puffed. "What plan shall we set up?" "Ooh, I've got one." wheeshed Douglas, and he told him his plan. "Let's do what Bill and Ben did to BoCo." Douglas whispered. "Good idea, Douggie." Donald whispered. "Let's do it." "But wait, who's going up first." Douglas asked. Donald sighed. "I will." he puffed, he pulled up beside Vinnie and whistled cheekily. "What the...?" Vinnie gasped. "Aye, hello Vinnie." Donald puffed. Vinnie looked, snarling. "What 'd you want?" he asked. "Have 'ya been bullying 'th other engines?" Donald asked. "Well... whatever." Vinnie huffed again. "Never mind that." wheeshed Donald, "I'll repeat, have 'ya been bullyin' other engines?" "Well, huh! Why do you wanna know anyway?" Vinnie asked. "'Cos, if you don't tell me, I'll tell the Fat... I mean, Sir Topham Hatt!" "No, don't, right fine, I have been a bully." Vinnie admitted. Stanley, Stafford and Charlie were surprised. "Did he just admit he was a bully?" Charlie asked. "I think so." muttered Stanley. "Impressive." said Stafford. "Right then," Donald whispered, "time for the plan." and as he backed away. Douglas pulled up. "Aye," Vinnie thought. "How could you..." "Bullying is not right!" Douglas tooted and then he backed up as Donald pulled up. "Yeah, what he said." Donald snickered. "Bad engine!" steamed Douglas. "Bad engine indeed!" Donald chuffed. Stanley, Stafford and Charlie laughed at the comedic scene. Vinnie was getting confused and dizzy. "What is going on?" he steamed. "Stop it!" "What was that?" Donald chuckled. "You wanna hav' some fun?" "I think he does." Douglas steamed. As the three shunting engines laughed their buffers off at the scene. Donald and Douglas pulled up together whistling. Vinnie was dizzy and shocked. Then he grew as furious and blew his whistle as loud as he had ever blew it before. "That's it!!!" he shouted, his whistle could be heard across nearly the whole of Sodor. Donald, Douglas, Stanley, Charlie and Stafford were surprised. Thomas could hear it from Knapford, and even the Fat Controller could, he was in his office. "Goodness!" he cried, "What on earth is that noise?!" "It looks as if their plan is working." Thomas chuckled. "I agree with you, Thomas." Philip puffed. Vinnie suddenly calmed down, but was still dizzy. "Are there two of you?" he asked in astonishment. "Yep, there's two of us." Donald chuckled. "Had some fun, eh didn't we Donal'" Douglas puffed. "Indeed, Douggie." Donald replied. "Now we're gonna tell Sir Topham Hatt all aboot you." "No, don't, please!" Vinnie pleaded, but the twins had already gone. Stanley, Stafford and Charlie snickered quietly. "What's so funny?" Vinnie snapped. "Oh... nothing." Stanley chuckled. "That was a good joke." Charlie puffed. "No it ain't you," huffed Vinnie, "those two black puffers have gotta be worst then Philly." he steamed. "Philip!" exclaimed Stanley, Stafford and Charlie together and they continued laughing. Vinnie felt embarrassed. Donald and Douglas however had arrived at Knapford. Murdoch was there, getting ready to take a train to the Mainland. "Aye, Murdoch." Donald steamed. "Is the Fat Controller in his office?" "Yes, Donald, he is." Murdoch said quietly. "I heard you were teasing that big mean engine." he added. "Oh, yes we did." Douglas chuckled. "It was fun." "I could hear his whistle all the way from Knapford Sheds." Murdoch laughed. "Probably everyone heard it." Donald puffed. Then the Fat Controller came out of his office. "Donald! Douglas!" he exclaimed, "what an earth is going on? I heard a loud whistle before. Was it Vinnie's?" "Aye, it was sir." Donald puffed. "But don't blame him, blame us." added Douglas. The Fat Controller was concerned. "Go on you two, explain yourselves." he said. "We were playing a trick on Vinnie, but he grew so cross, he ended up blowing his whistle very loudly, so that nearly everyone across Sodor could hear it." Donald explained. "I see." muttered the Fat Controller. "But we're not finished yet, sir." Donald wheeshed. "Oh, go on then." said the Fat Controller. "Vinnie's been acting a bully 'ta everyone." Donald explained. "He's been making rude remarks of the engines and calling them rude names." finished Douglas. The Fat Controller was upset, but cross too. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten such a rude engine here on my railway. Donald!" he said sternly. "Bring me to Vinnie at once!" the stout gentleman ordered. "Right 'ya are, sir." Donald chuffed and he steamed away. Thomas and Philip chuckled, they both couldn't wait to hear this. At Knapford Yards, Vinnie was working, he stayed silent and didn't say nothing, nor he didn't be rude to the others. "Well, well!" chuckled Stanley. "Big Bossy Boiler here looks like he's learned a lesson." "Indeed." agreed Stafford. "You wouldn't mind a joke would you?" Charlie asked cheekily. Vinnie glared at the three engines, but didn't say anything. "Would you?" Charlie asked. Finally, Vinnie spoke up. "No!" he shouted. "Now shut up, I ain't in the mood for jokes, especially from an annoying little punk like you." "No need to be rude." chugged Stafford. "I like jokes, I can tell them whenever I want." Charlie puffed. Stanley and Stafford gasped, they never heard Charlie say such a thing, then Donald arrived with the Fat Controller, he was cross. "Vinnie!" he boomed. "What an earth have you been up to?" Vinnie felt a shame. "But sir," he said, "that black engine and his brother were playing a trick on me and those three over there were laughing thinking it was funny." Vinnie excused. "I don't want to hear it." the Fat Controller said, "Right, Vinnie, I'm giving you one more chance." he said sternly. "You are to take a long goods train to Vicarstown." "Yes, sir." Vinnie sighed and the Fat Controller climbed into Donald's cab who chuffed away. Vinnie stayed completely silent as the three engines continued working. "Now more work!" he huffed as he coupled up to the goods train, he steamed away not saying any more words. Vinnie was puffing through the countryside, but his frown quickly turned into a cross expression. "More work!" he complained. "I can't continuously do work like this." he muttered, Vinnie was approaching the Sodor Suspension Bridge. "Why do this bridge look so old?" he thought to himself, but his heavy weight once again, caused more bolts to come loose and fall into the ravine. Vinnie heard this. "Wait a minute, what's that creaking?" he thought to himself, he saw the bridge creaking and shaking. "Oh no, this means something bad." Vinnie puffed, he crossed the bridge quickly, the bridge itself was unstable. Vinnie was shocked. "Oh no." he cried, "I must warn the other engines. It ain't safe!" Vinnie tried to cross the bridge back to the side he was on. His wheels struggled over the bent piece of track. "Must do it!" he huffed. Finally, he was able to cross the bridge, he sighed with relief. "That was close." he huffed to himself, but then he heard a whistle. "Wait, who's that." he thought. It was Spencer, he was taking the Duke and Duchess back to their summer house. Vinnie grew worried. "I've got 'ta warn him." he said. Vinnie's crew ran out of his cab and held up two red flags. "Stop! Stop!" they cried, Spencer saw them. "What!" he exclaimed. "What's going on?!" "The bridge is unstable!" Vinnie cried. "It's gonna collapse!" "Collapse, you say?" Spencer asked. "Yes!" Vinnie cried. "Stop!" Spencer applied his brakes, the Duke and Duchess didn't know this, they were too busy admiring the scenery. "What a lovely view, isn't it dear." said the Duke. "Indeed, dear." agreed the Duchess, but then they both heard screeching. "I say, what is that?" the Duke asked. "I don't know dear." said the Duchess said. "Why don't you go and investigate?" she suggested. "Right I will." said the Duke. Spencer stopped just in time. The Duke leaned out of the carriage window. "Spencer, what is going o-" Before the Duke could finish, the bridge collapsed, it fell right into the ravine below. Vinnie, Spencer and the Duke and Duchess watched in shock. Vinnie felt bad. "Now I'm definitely gonna get sent away." he sighed. Spencer was surprised. "I can't believe it," he stuttered, "you actually saved me, you're usually a mean engine, but... you can also show some good in you?" "Yep, sure I can." Vinnie said, proudly. "Well, good job, Vinnie." wheeshed Spencer. "Indeed." agreed the Duke. "Me and my wife saw the horrifying scene of disaster, you saved us and Spencer from nearly ending our lives." Vinnie felt pleased of this. "Oh, it was nothing." he puffed. The Fat Controller soon arrived on Winston to inspect the damage, he sighed. "This isn't good." he muttered, "the bridge has been collapsed a third time." "But sir." Vinnie said, "I saved Spencer from nearly chuffing over the edge. Aren't you gonna praise me." The Fat Controller laughed. "Why of course." he said, "Though, you may have a tough personality Vinnie, but saving Spencer and the Duke and Duchess from nearly ending their lives is so brave." Vinnie felt proud. "Thank you, sir." he said. "And for that," the Fat Controller began, "you can stay on Sodor for a little while." "Oh... uh, thank you sir." Vinnie said, blushing a little. "Ho ho, does that mean you wanted to go home?" the Fat Controller chuckled. "Well, a little bit sir." Vinnie chuffed. "Oh, alright then." the Fat Controller said. Thomas was there too with the local. "Good job Vinnie." he whistled. "Thanks puffball." Vinnie replied. "Listen, I'm sorry for being such a bully to your friends. That's just my personality." "We know," Thomas chuckled, "but what you did was so brave." "I know that." Vinnie puffed. Soon, Vinnie arrived at Knapford, the other engines were there, they were surprised. "So Vinnie, you actually saved Spencer from the bridge collapsing?" Paxton asked. "I sure did." Vinnie puffed. "Wow, that's amazing Vinnie." Philip tooted. "I wouldn't expect such a tough and strong engine like you to save someone else, even if we are enemies." Philip laughed. Vinnie just rolled his eyes. "Let's just end this for once, don't you think?" Vinnie asked. "Well, I'd say so." Philip chuckled. "Good!" Vinnie huffed. "Good job, Vinnie," said Edward, "you are a hero." Vinnie chuckled. "Well, I'd say I'm much more of a... anti-hero?" and all the engines laughed, even Vinnie, who promised never to be mean to Sudrian engines again. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Harvey * Murdoch * Spencer * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Vinnie * Geoffrey * Paxton * Philip * Stafford * Rheneas * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * The Fat Controller * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Gordon (does not speak) * Winston (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Bill and Ben (mentioned) * Ashima (mentioned) * Raul (not named; mentioned) * BoCo (mentioned) * Diesel 10 (mentioned) Locations * Vicarstown Bridge * Vicarstown * Knapford Bend * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Knapford Yards * The Fat Controller's Office * Crovan's Gate * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House (mentioned) * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * Several references are made in this episode: ** The Fat Controller saying that the Sodor Suspension Bridge has collapsed a third time could be a reference to how the bridge collapsed for the first time in the special Calling All Engines! and for the second time in the nineteenth season episode Slow Stephen. ** A reference to the second season episode The Diseasel is made. ** Several references to The Great Race are made also. Category:Episodes Category:Railway Show Engines